


Triple Date

by Samrose1994



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Ambi - Freeform, Dinner, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Multi, No Angst, Surprise Date, Tyrus - Freeform, no smut because Im not gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samrose1994/pseuds/Samrose1994
Summary: Amber, Marty, and TJ try to surprise the GHC with a date <3





	Triple Date

"It has to be just right!" Amber complained as she stared at the crooked string of fairy lights adorning the Kippen family's basement walls. At the present, she finds herself adjusting flowers in vases trying to get them exactly how she wants them. 

"It will be, I promise." Her younger brother says as he grabs a chair to stand on so he can fix the offending lights.

"Sorry, I am just nervous. Tonight is a big deal to me. I really want to show Andi how important she is to me." She smiles.

"It is important to all of us." Marty chimes in, looking up from the table he attempting to set. He changes subject really quickly. "I kind of feel bad for excluding Jonah tonight."

"What were we supposed to do? I am sure he doesn't want to be a third...seventh wheel. Plus he has that guitar thing with Bowie" TJ replies while not looking away from the lights he is trying to place "just right."

"I guess you're not wrong." Marty resigns himself to that justification. 

It isn't long until the finished basement looks perfect. They had moved all the furniture out of the main area, replacing it with three small fold out tables with two chairs around them each, all covered in white cloth tablecloths. At the center of the tables sat vases with fresh flowers poking out. The only light in the room comes from the white twinkling lights gracing the walls and hanging down from the ceiling. It looks like a scene straight out of a romcom. 

"Are you sure they don't suspect anything?" Amber questions the two guys standing at either side of her.

"Why would they suspect anything?" Marty furrows his brows in confusion. "Did either of you let anything slip?"

"No, of course not!" TJ answers for them. 

"It is just that they are really hard to surprise then, especially with Buffy involved." Amber continues.

"Well all we told them was to meet here so we can all head over to The Spoon together. We even got Jonah to play along in the group text like he was coming too so they don't get suspicious." Marty smiles at the lie he thought up.

"Yeah, you're right. There is no way they know we are up to something." TJ agrees confidently.

*************  
"So we are in agreement that they are up to something." Buffy smirks at the other two members of the Good Hair Crew sitting in Andi's living room.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Andi nods her head as she speaks. "Remember earlier this week when we saw them all at The Spoon together? They got all weird and said they were studying. But like, Amber isn't in any of the junior classes with you guys. She's a senior. When I texted her about it, she changed the subject completely and ignored the question."

"I was at the store with my mom the other day and I saw Marty buying a ton of white Christmas lights. I made a joke and asked them what they were for and he got all nervous. He said some dumb thing about his family really loving Christmas. But it's March." Buffy looks at her friends in shared disbelief of his story.

"TJ has been weird too. Yesterday, we were at my house after school and we were just talking. I casually asked what his plans were this weekend and he got really flustered. After stuttering he said a vague thing about family plans. But now we all got this text asking us to meet at TJ and Amber's to go to The Spoon together even though they were supposed to have a "family thing." " He says with heavy air quotes. "As if after more than 3 years of dating, I wouldn't know when he's lying. " Cyrus frowns in confusion.

"Since when do we not just meet up at the diner, anyhow?" Buffy mirrors Cyrus' confusion.

"Wait you, guys!" Andi says as if something just clicked. She gets a big smile on her face.

"What?" the other two say in unison.

"In the group text, Jonah said he would be there...but that's a lie. Jonah is on his way here to go to some guitar thing with Bowie."

"So they are doing something... and Jonah knows what!" The other girl yells in excitement. "And he is on his way here now…" she gets a devious smile on her face.

"We can ask him a few questions before he has to leave with Bowie." Andi returns her smile.

"Maybe we should leave it alone?' Cyrus offers knowing full well that that is not going to happen. As expected, both girls roll their eyes.

As if like clockwork, there is a knock on the door. Buffy and Andi run for it, ready to bombard him with questions. Right before opening the door, they straighten themselves out. Cyrus stays on the couch.

"Hey Jonah." Andi gives an innocent smile.

"Yeah, hey Jonah.'' Buffy echos.

"Um hey? Is Bowie here?" Jonah looks caught off guard.

"Yea, he will be right down but how about you come sit in the living room with us for a minute, I insist." Buffy speaks in a way where he knows this isn't really a request as much as it is a demand. So when the two girls walk back to the couch, he follows them reluctantly.

Now the entire GHC is squeezed onto the couch staring at one confused dimpled frisbee player sitting across the room in the chair. Cyrus looks anxious while the other two lean forward on there hands, elbows resting on their knees.

"So Jonah…" Andi starts. "Um…'

"Let's cut to the chase." Buffy interrupts, not being one to beat around the bush. "Marty Amber, and TJ are up to something and we want to know what."

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Jonah says, obviously lying through his teeth.

"Come on, you know something...please?" Andi feigns a dramatic pout.

"Yea, please?" Buffy adds for dramatic effect. 

"Enough, seriously guys. Can't you leave it alone...I promised them I wouldn't tell. Just go with it, okay? They have been working really hard." Jonah relents.

Suddenly the other three feel bad for even asking. Obviously this was important to them to keep this a secret and the GHC should respect that. 

"Sorry…" Buffy says looking down. She hates apologizing. Cyrus smiles slightly. He had been right to want to leave it alone.

"Its okay." Jonah adds "But hey,since I have already given it a way a bit, I'm going to tell you that you guys should wear something nice."

Luckily Bowie walks in a few moments later, saving Jonah from the awkwardness that just ensued.

***********  
Buffy, Cyrus, and Andi took Jonah's advice. They went to their separate homes to get ready before meeting back up to go to the Kippens. Andi has a soft pink dress, paired with a fun headband she made herself. Buffy was wearing a simple, knee length red dress with a high neckline. As for Cyrus, he opted for dress pants and a white, long-sleeved, button-down shirt. 

"If I don't say so myself, we all look pretty great." Cyrus says in a confident voice as they step up onto the Kippens' front porch.

But however good they looked, could not prepare them for what was on the other side of the door. When the door opened, Andi was the first to get full heart eyes. Amber stood at the doorway in a simple black dress, with hair pulled up, only leaving a few framing pieces to fall around her face. Before Andi could speak, Amber says "You coming in, Bambi? Or are you guys going to stay there all night?" Amber reaches out her hand to Andi.

Andi tries to play dumb as she takes her girlfriend's hand. "But Amber, I thought we were going to the Spoon. Where are the guys?"

Amber lets out a little laugh. "Jonah already texted us telling us you guys suspect something, just come on." She says as she pulls Andi into the house. Before leaving the doorway though, she places a kiss on Andi's forehead. "You look adorable bu the way." Andi blushes before letting Amber lead her in the house. The other two follow close behind.

She leads them downstairs to the basement, not letting go of her girlfriend's hand. TJ and Marty are waiting at the bottom of the steps. The GHC look around in amazement. The basement looks unrecognizable. Soft music plays from a nearby speaker. There is food set out that smells delicious. Marty must have cooked, he makes the best food. Then they noticed the boys staring back at them. 

Amber already has Andi pulled to her side, arm wrapped tightly around Andi's hip. Buffy and Cyrus can't help but smile in unison at their boyfriends. Marty wore a simple black button down and dress pants. TJ was dressed in Cyrus' favorite shirt, it was dark purple and made his green eyes look more vibrant. Cyrus stepped to his boyfriend, while out of the corner of his eye, he saw his best friend do the same.

"Teej? What is all this?" The shorter brunette asked while wrapping his arms around TJ's waist.

"Just trying to be romantic…" TJ replies in a soft voice, forgetting for a moment that the others are a few feet away. He drapes his arms over Cyrus' shoulders.

Cyrus smiles up at his boyfriend. "You are always romantic." Its true. TJ was a big softie when it came to Cyrus.

TJ, snapping back to the reality that the others are around, gives Cyrus a playful smile. Jokingly he comments "I know, I just thought I would help these two out." Cyrus laughs as both Marty and Amber roll their eyes.

Marty turns his attention back to the beautiful girl standing in front of him. "Hey" is all he can get out. Most of the time it is so easy with Buffy, but when he thinks about how lucky he is to be with her, he gets flustered. Like right this moment.

"Hey" She smiles back at the boy. "I take it you cooked?

"What gave it away?" He asks while taking her hand, still standing across from her.

"Well I watched Amber literally burn mac n cheese and TJ is not much better." She laughs.

"Well, as always, you're right." He smiles.

"I know." She replies with a cocky grin before softening her voice. "It really does look amazing in here and the food smells delicious. Thank you." She leans in and places a small kiss on his cheek. 

Marty can't help but blush. He jokes "Watch it, Driscoll. You're not getting soft on me are you?" He flashes her a big smile before pulling her into a hug.

Before long, all six kids find themselves around the beautifully set tables, enjoying dinner and each other's company. Even though each couple is surrounded by two others, everyone feels like they are in their own little world. Amber is enthralled in the details of a photography project that Andi is currently working on for school. Buffy and Marty are deep in discussion about who really "carried" the Grant track and field teams this past season, all the while their smiles gave away that they were really proud of each other. Then there was TJ and Cyrus who have literally been hold hands across the table the entire time they have been eating, just being sickeningly sweet and cute with each other.

Tyrus 

"Hey Cy…" TJ whispers, leaning forward in his seat, prompting Cyrus to do the same so their faces were as close as they could be with a table separating them. 

"Yeah, Teej?" Cyrus says in an equally soft voice.

TJ takes a quick glance around to ensure that everyone is distracted by their own stuff before continuing. He looks back at the brunette staring at him. "Let's go upstairs...I want to show you something…"

Cyrus looks down at his almost empty plate before glancing back up. "Okay." He flashes a big smile and lets his boyfriend drag him to the steps and up to the first floor. TJ leads him to his bedroom.

When they reach the room, Cyrus sits on the edge of TJ's bed, eyeing up the athlete as TJ searches for something in his desk drawer. After a moment, TJ pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Cyrus. The paper in question was TJ's midterm Algebra exam. Cyrus knew that everyone got their exams back a few days ago. When TJ hadn't mentioned his, Cyrus figured it didn't go well and he did not want to push.

But here, looking down, Cyrus sees a B+ written in a light blue ink on the top of the page. His face lights up. TJ is nervously watching his boyfriend's reaction, biting anxiously at his bottom lip. Cyrus looks up and flashes TJ the biggest smile. He stands and steps closer to his boyfriend.

Cyrus cups one of TJ's cheeks with his hand. "I am so proud of you, baby." He leans in, placing a small kiss against TJ's lips before pulling back. He smiles when he sees his boyfriend blushing, even after all these years together.

"Thanks, Muffin." TJ whispers. "I wouldn't of been able to do it without you…" 

"Teej, while I appreciate that, you're wrong. You are the one who worked hard and did this."

"Yea...but you have never given up on me. So thank you." Both boys can't help but smile at each other for a long time, almost as if they could not keep their eyes off of each other.

Eventually they end up sitting on the floor, leaning against TJ's bed. Cyrus lays his head on TJ's shoulder as TJ rests his arm around Cyrus. They stay like that for a while.

Ambi

Amber has noticed her brother slip away with his boyfriend a while ago. She kinda likes the idea of being alone with her girlfriend too. She smiles at Andi.

"Hey, do you want to see something cool?" 

"Uh...sure?" Andi says confused at the sudden change in subject.

"I promise, its great, Bambi." Amber flashes a beautiful grin.

"I'm sure it is." Andi smiles back. She can't help it when Amber is looking at her like that.

Amber practically pulls Andi from her seat and leads her all the way upstairs, until they reach the attic. 

"Why are we up here, Ambs?" Andi looks around, confused.

"Just trust me, okay?" Amber says confidently. Andi nods and continues to watch her girlfriend.

Amber walks to a window and opens it up. "Come here." She tells Andi.

As Andi steps closer, Amber climbs through the window onto a flat piece of roof jetting out from under the window from an awning. Andi takes a deep breath and follows her lead. Amber sits down and motions for Andi to come close and do the same.

Andi settles next to blonde, taking her hand into her lap so she can delicately run her fingers over Amber's knuckles. Amber quietly says "Look, babe. You can see the whole town from here…" This was the place Amber would go when she needs to be alone, and now she is sharing it with Andi. She doesn't even bring TJ up here.

Andi looked out and Amber was right. She could see rows of houses, lights coming fro. windows and nearby street lights. It was strangely beautiful. "Amber, I think I know what my next photography project is going to be." The dark haired girl smiles as she pulls out her phone.

"Oh yeah? This beautiful view, right?" Amber says while still looking forward at the scene below them. Her hand still rests in Andi's lap.

"Yea...this beautiful view." She whispers before secretly snapping a gorgeous shot of Amber staring out into the night. "It truly is so pretty…" They settle into a comfortable silence.

Muffy

As Andi and Amber ascend the stairs to leave, Buffy smirks at Marty. "Looks like we're the only ones left."

"Is that a bad thing?" He questions.

"Doesn't have to be. I mean, I gueeessss I like hanging out with my boyfriend." She jokes before continuing in a much more sincere voice, "I am having a really nice time. How'd I end up so lucky?"

"You think your lucky?" He laughs. "Buffy, I can't tell you how many times I ask myself what I did to deserve to have the coolest girl I have ever met as my girlfriend." He gushes. "You are an amazing athlete, like you are varsity in two different sports, while also being top on our class. You're funny, and you get me like know one else does. What can I say, you are under my skin, Driscoll." 

He swears he sees Buffy blush, but knows she won't admit it so he just smiles to himself. A song comes on in the background, Samson by Regina Spektor. It's slow and soft. 

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" She asks as her eyes meet his instead of replying to what he said.

"Yea, sure." He gives a small smile before standing up and taking her hand. They slow dance together in that dimly lit basement. Marty has his arms around her waist, while Buffy rests her head against Marty's shoulder. In a voice almost too quiet to hear, she says "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah...I know." He whispers quickly back. "I love you, too." The couple stays like that, slightly swaying long past the slow song ended.

****************  
Everyone had an amazing time that night, with each one staying with their partner for a long time alone, before one-by-one they all made their way to the living room. They end up watching some cheesy horror film, cuddling together in the dark room lit only by the TV. Then, just like Cinderella, people have to head home as the clock strikes midnight. Marty drove so he offers to take everyone to their houses.

That night, not a single person could sleep, as they all sat up, thinking about the night they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading, leave a comment if you like it <3


End file.
